Changes
by Jennie-x
Summary: Pure Jack/Ianto fluff. Jack notices what's changed since he had left and notices the only things that changed is Ianto, he also discovers what the one thing in his life that will never change is... One Shot.


**Changes**

**Authors Note.. This is only a one shot. No graphic sex scenes, just pure and utter Smut. **

It had been two months since Jack had come back, he had left his whereabouts a mystery, he didn't want to admit how scared he was, he couldn't face the people who looked up to him and show them that their always at the ready Captain, had wanted to give up, had wanted to die and never wake up every time the Master had experimented on new ways to kill. But every time he woke up he wished harder to be in Cardiff with his team, with his friends, and with his lover.

Jack was the first to admit that he hadn't expected every one to fall back in line and welcome him back with open arms, but within a few weeks everything had pretty much gone back to normal, once again he was the leading role in the hub, he was their brave captain once again.

Everything was normal, all except for Ianto.

The first thing Jack had noticed was the suits, Ianto always wore suits, normally sticking to dark blues, blacks and greys, but now the young welsh man wore brighter shirts, reds, pinks and dark purples all brought out the bright personality that he hid most of the time. Jack couldn't help but smile every time Ianto wore red, it was now one of his favourite colours because it looked so good on Ianto. The constant flirting had stopped, Jack knew that it would take time to get everything back to normal, it was easier for Toshiko and Owen to return back to their normal relationship status because they had never shared the intimacy that Jack and Ianto previously shared. But Jack knew that like everything it would take time, and he had all the time in the world to convince Ianto that he had come back for him.

"We're going to the pub tonight, you fancy a drink Ianto?" Owen asked, Jack couldn't get used to the now friendly banter that filled the air between Ianto and Owen, they had never really seen eye to eye before, but it was just another thing that had changed in Jack's absence.

"I would, but I can't. Another time." Ianto said politely, Owen, Toshiko and Gwen all looked up at Ianto, Jack found himself staring too, it was a normal answer for Ianto, he didn't like going out drinking he just wasn't the type but normally he would just say no and leave it at that, but the answer, the way he said it, was different there was a certain spark in his voice.

"Have you got plans?" Toshiko asked innocently, if it was Owen, Gwen or even Jack to ask any one would think they were insinuating something completely different.

"Yeah," Ianto shrugged, "But another time." He offered a polite smile and walked to the coffee area, filling every one's mugs for the last time that evening.

"Do you think he's got a date?" Gwen smiled, she looked over at Jack who couldn't hide his hurt expression quick enough.

"Its possible, I mean he's not been staying as late as he normally does." Owen shrugged, just as Ianto walked back in. "So you've got a date?"

"I don't think its any of your business Owen." Ianto never broke his polite tone and smiled as he handed out the coffee.

"I guess its clocking off time kids." Jack smiled in his usual grin, "Pub time." He laughed as he pulled on his jacket. "Ianto, have fun tonight." He tried not to sound as hurt as he was, and Ianto just nodded not looking him in the eye, another thing that had changed.

-x-

"I can't believe Ianto is out on a date!" Gwen laughed as she took a rather large mouthful of her beer.

"Maybe he's not on a date." Toshiko reasoned, she could tell that this was upsetting for her boss even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Oh please, ever since you left Jack he's left at the same time with us, maybe he's found some one else." Owen smiled, oblivious to how deep his words had cut his boss.

"He's just walked in." Toshiko smiled looking over at Jack, he followed her eye line and saw Ianto heading to the bar looking at his phone, a frown on his face.

"Stood up." Owen and Gwen said at the same time.

"Ianto!" Jack called, Ianto turned his head to where his name was called and smiled over at Jack and walked over. "Thought you had big plans for tonight."

"I do." Ianto smirked as his phone started to ring, he answered his phone not looking at Jack any more, "Hey.. yeah I'm waiting in the pub it got a bit cold out side, okay, see you in a minute then.." Ianto cut of the phone.

"So do we get to meet your new girl?" Gwen asked and Ianto started to laugh, the pub door opened and a tall brunette walked in, Ianto smirked and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He smiled.

"Don't worry, my friends want to meet you." Ianto laughed and they headed over to the table.

"You're with a guy?" Owen asked, looking over at Jack, he was pretty sure the only man that Ianto could ever be with was Jack, and Owen was pretty sure that Jack was thinking the same thing.

"I used to be a woman." Ianto couldn't help but smile.

"This is Dai," Ianto grinned. "Dai this is everyone." Ianto introduced them all.

"Do you want to join us for a drink?" Jack offered, Dai was extremely good looking, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, but despite how hot Ianto's date looked, Jack couldn't stop staring at Ianto, he was wearing tight black jeans, and a plain white shirt, simple but beautiful.

"We're going to be late." Ianto said quickly, "Another time." For a minute Dai seemed to look a little confused, but he caught Ianto's eyes and smiled.

"Was nice meeting you." He said before he linked arms with Ianto and they walked out together.

"Jack are you okay?" Gwen asked a few minutes after Ianto had left the pub.

"How long do you suppose they've been seeing each other?" Jack asked, avoiding the question and giving it his best smile.

"He's been acting different for about three months, so I'm guessing three months." Owen shrugged. "Didn't think our tea boy had it in him to get a life."

"He's not our tea boy!" Jack said a little loudly, all evidence of how much he was hurting fresh in his voice. "I'm going to go." He said and walked out of the pub casually.

-x-

The following morning Jack sat at in his office staring into space, thoughts of Ianto and his date plaguing his mind. He knew he should be happy for his team mate, but he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he had moved on from what they had, though he knew he deserved it.

At half seven, Ianto walked in, he was wearing a plain blue suit his face was pale as though he had been crying, he looked as though he had had no sleep and Jack didn't want to know if it was because he was up all night with Dai. A few minutes later Ianto knocked at the office door, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning sir, here's your coffee." Ianto mumbled, placing the cup of steaming hot liquid on the desk, Jack took a real look at Ianto, he had definitely been crying.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Jack asked, ignoring the coffee. Ianto shook his head and made way to walk out of the office, but Jack had jumped from his seat and grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him around. "Please tell me." Jack whispered.

"Its stupid sir." Ianto mumbled, his bottom lip quivering as though he was about to start to cry again and minute.

"Ianto drop the sir, and tell me what's wrong." Jack said strongly, "Don't make me make it an order Ianto."

"He dumped me." Ianto said a little loudly. "He dumped me because of you."

"Me?" Jack asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Us, You, Torchwood... Me." Ianto mumbled. "He was sick of secrets, he was tired of me."

"Why would any one be tired of you Ianto?" Jack asked, squeezing Ianto's hands tight.

"I wouldn't sleep with him." Ianto said quietly as though he was ashamed. "I figured if I slept with him, it would erase everything about you from me, which is stupid because you've probably been with other guys, women, aliens, objects since you.." Jack couldn't listen to any more of Ianto's rambling, not because what he was saying hurt him because it didn't it made him smile, Ianto still wanted him. Jack used Ianto's open mouth to his advantage, sliding his tongue in and massaging the younger man's, Ianto kissed back eagerly, as though he had been craving it.

"I haven't been with any one since I've been with you." Jack said as he pulled away from the kiss. "No one can compare to you Ianto Jones." The last thing was said in barely a whisper, Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and kissed him passionately as he closed any space between the two of them.

"Don't leave me again Jack." Ianto whispered desperately.

"I promise." Jack whispered, and it was a promise he was willing to keep.

The day seemed to pass in a blur, Jack and Ianto passed secret smiles, Owen and Gwen had asked a lot of questions about Dai and Ianto had simply replied 'Didn't work out, maybe next time', Toshiko was the only one who noticed what was going on between Jack and Ianto, for the first time since Jack had been back, Ianto looked happy not just as happy but blissful.

Ianto sat in the tourist office, filling in reports and wondering if he could close the office as nothing was going on, and he found himself bored and some what lonely. Just as he was about to close the office he felt firm hands on his shoulders, he took a deep breath inhaling the scent that only meant one thing, Jack. Ianto turned around and smiled as he saw Jack staring at him.

"You looked bored." Jack smirked, sitting on the edge of Ianto's desk.

"What can I say? Financial reports aren't as much fun as they used to be." Ianto smiled.

"What are you doing tonight Ianto?" Jack asked with a smile, not taking his intense blue eyes from Ianto's.

"Nothing." Ianto shrugged. "Though there's a how to look good naked marathon on..."

"You don't need to watch that, you already look good naked." Jack winked. "I was thinking maybe we could go out.."

"Okay." Ianto smiled, trying to hide the slight flush that had found its way up his neck and ears. "What do you have in mind."

"Dinner and a movie." Jack grinned. "Though don't ask me about what movie, thought I could leave that one to you."

"Wait is this like a date?" Ianto asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. I want to do things differently now, you mean to much to me to just be a shag Ianto." Jack smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Ianto smiled, his stomach fluttering with butterflies.

"If the world decides that tonight isn't a good night to end, then how about seven?" Ianto smiled and nodded and then got back to work trying to hide the huge grin that his lips were threatening to break into.

-x-

Three days later, Ianto was at home getting changed. Jack had jinxed their date, an alien had crash landed literally on their door step, and even though Jack and Ianto didn't want to admit it, aliens were more important then their date.

It was seven when Jack rang the door bell, Ianto walked to the door smiling. "Hey." Ianto smiled as he saw Jack standing there, his 1940 clothing ditched for the evening, and he was wearing plain black dress trousers and a pale blue shirt. "You look great." Ianto said uncontrollably, blushing as the words spilled.

"I was going to say the same to you," Jack smiled. "So you ready?" Ianto nodded, and grabbed his keys and wallet from the side before closing the door.

They had sat through what was supposed to be a romantic comedy – Forgetting Sarah Marshall, neither thought the film was particularly good, however Jack found it amusing as it showed a fair bit of male nudity and had various sex scenes.

"You were like a big kid." Ianto laughed as they walked out of the theatre, the cold air hitting them abruptly, Ianto shivered involuntarily noticing Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto pulling him closer, making Ianto smile and blush.

"But you saw his penis, come on it was a quality penis." Jack smirked, "Though I must say I've seen nicer." He winked at Ianto who couldn't help but smile.

They walked to a small Italian place for dinner, it was late which meant the place was practically empty, just the way Jack liked it. They sat opposite each other on a candle lit table, Jack felt his stomach settle with butterflies an experience that he hated but because it was Ianto that made him feel like that he couldn't help but fall in love with every butterfly that was flying in his stomach.

"You know, I had what I was going to say all planned out." Jack smiled, as he absent mindedly reached for Ianto's hand, who was more then pleased to let it be held but the man who owned his heart. "But sitting here across from you, my minds gone blank." Jack sighed. "I know you want to know where I was Ianto.."

"If you don't want to say or can't for what ever reason Jack I don't need to know." Ianto said quietly, realising how upsetting it was for Jack to talk about his life.

"I want to tell you, you deserve to know." Jack smiled as Ianto squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I went to the end of the world." Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes, he felt a little uneasy, he had thought Jack was going to boast about having an amazing time with The Doctor, he wasn't expecting this. "I was prisoned for a year, by the Prime Minister, killed every day, watched him hurt my friends, I saw him kill a third of the population of Earth, and all I could think about was you. I prayed that you weren't part of the third that were killed, but every time I woke up again I knew it was because of you. You keep me going Ianto Jones. You're the reason I wake up every day." Jack said, Ianto couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, Jack Harkness the man he had craved over since he first met him was practically confessing his undying love for him, and he just stared mouth open. "I love you Ianto."

"I love you too." Ianto smiled, leaning forward at the same time as Jack, they were both caught up in a love filled kiss that they didn't notice the waiter standing there with their orders. As they continued to kiss, they both felt perfectly content with each other. Once they broke apart for air, they both smiled at the waiter who looked rather agitated standing there. Jack smiled in thanks, as did Ianto and they started to eat in a peaceful silence, both looking up at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Jack stared at the young welsh man, and couldn't help but notice just how much he had changed, how much they had changed, he knew that every day that passed something else about both of them would change, whether it was small things like Ianto wearing different colour shirts, Jack realised that the only thing in his life that would never change, was the love that he felt for Ianto, but he knew if it was too change, it would only get stronger.


End file.
